Are we all not the Same?
by tarsha3802
Summary: After the battle with the Dark Forest, the five clans have all united, and have become WarriorClan. They fought a greater enemy then the dark Forest Cats. Mutant Cats! Follow two enslaved mutant siblings in the middle of a war between mutants and cats. One sibling believes mutants are the next step, while the other believes in harmony.
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY**

WarriorClan- A combination of all the clans. Once you reach the age of twelve moons you are given a mutant slave.

Leader- Silverear: Lean cream tom with one single silver ear. He hates mutants a lot.

Deputy- Scarhide: Huge dark black tom with rippling muscles, cold yellow eyes, and a severed tail. He has scars all over his body, severed ears, and a severed tail. He enjoys tormenting mutants.

Medicine Cat- Flower: Light orange tom with dark orange ears and a dark tail. He has dark green eyes and very long whiskers. Flower doesn't like the way mutants are treated.

Cat Apprentice- Brownpaw: All white she cat with dark brown eyes and dark brown paws. Despite being a medicine cat apprentice she is very cruel and cold to mutants, like her father Scarhide.

* * *

Warriors- The warriors are split into categories to fight against the mutant resistance.

Leader- Longleap: An all white she cat with very long legs, ears, yellow eyes, and a curly tail. Longleap is Scarhide's older sister and Brownpaw's aunt. She is very sadistic and likes toying with her mutant slaves. She takes down fliers with her long legs.

- He takes down the transformers with his superior strength and size.

Skyheart: Dark silver she cat with long legs, long ears, and a curly tail. She has dark blue eyes. Skyheart is the mate of Slither, a mutant. Skyheart doesn't believe mutants should be enslaved.

Wildpelt: Light black she cat with light yellow eyes, one ear, and a long fluffy tail. She is hot-headed just like her older brother, Scarhide, but she doesn't believe in picking on the weak. Wildpelt isn't like other she-cats, she likes other she cats. She specializes in stealth. She fights blenders.

Brownspot- All white she cat with light brown paws and golden eyes. She is the mother of Brownpaw. She doesn't really care much for mutants, but doesn't like the way they are treated. She fights blenders.

Mousetail- Light cream she cat with dark green eyes and a single silver paw. She has the tail and ears of a mouse. Mousetail saw her mother killed by the mutant resistance and believes they are dangerous. She is the daughter of Silverear. She is the leader of fighting blenders.

Blossomfur- Orange and white she cat with dark orange eyes. Blossomfur believes mutants should be free but she is too afraid to stand up for the mutants. Blossomfur is very small so she is just a regular warrior.

Goldenpelt- Scrawny she cat with dark black paws and black ears. She has light brown eyes and a brown tail. Goldenpelt is the leader of the speed chasers/runners.

Goldfur- Muscular light golden tom with claws as sharp as Scarhide. Goldfur likes the power of controlling and owning mutants. He is like Scarhide's lackey.

Redtail- Dark red she cat with a single brown paw and ear. She has dark red eyes like her son, Cherrypaw. Redtail believes mutants and cats can live together, which makes her an outcast in the clan.

Wildpelt- Silver and gray tom with dark gray paws. Wildfur is Blossomfur's mate. He dislikes Wildpelt. He is a very cranky cat and hates mutants.

Blackfur- Light black tom with orange paws and a red tail. Blackfur is a quiet tom who believes mutants and cats can't live in harmony, but he believes they should be free. He is the father of Goldenpelt's kits.

Talonfangs- Dark brown she cat with light brown paws and a white chest. She is very muscular and has long legs. She follows Scarhide like a puppy and hates mutants. Her and Goldfur are mates.

* * *

Apprentices

Cherrypaw- Light red tom with brown paws. Cherrypaw believes mutants are cool and wishes to be one, which causes the other apprentices to shun him. His mentor is Wildfur.

Dashpaw- All black she cat with green eyes, and a snakish tail. Dashpaw believes cats are superior to mutants. Her teacher is Silverear. She is the leader of the apprentices and a bully. Her parents are Blackfur and Goldenpelt. Her mentor is Goldfur.

Runtpaw- Light black she cat with dark yellow eyes, wide fox like ears, and a fox like tail. Runtpaw is Cherrypaw's only friend and believes mutants and cats can live together in peace. She is very small and can't become a special warrior. She is the granddaughter of Scarhide. Scarhide is her mentor.

Whitepaw- Light brown she cat with golden eyes and all white paws. She has a white muzzle and white chest. Whitepaw rarely talks and likes to be alone. Whenever asked what she is doing she always says "She is thinking about life." Her mentor is Mousetail.

Snowpaw- Snow white tom with long legs and sharp fangs. She loves picking on the mutants but she only does it because she is afraid of Dashpaw. Her mentor is Blossomfur.

Orange and white spotted tom with gray paws. Windpaw is the son of Blossomfur and Wildfur. He acts like a follower because he doesn't wish to be picked on like Cherrypaw or Runtpaw. His mentor is Redtail.

All gray tom with orange paws. He has the same orange eyes as his brother. His mentor is Longleap.

Stealthpaw- All gray and black she-cat. She was found by a patrol party and bought back to WarriorClan. She has a dark gray face muzzle leading to to her tail. Stealthpaw doesn't talk to the other apprentices and stays to herself like Whitepaw. She believes that one day mutants will take over and that cats deserve it. She doesn't believe in Starclan. Her and Whitepaw get along quite well.

Her mentor is Brownspot.

* * *

Queens

Talonfangs- She has three kits on the way.

Rabbitail- Light gray she cat with a rabbit like tail. The father of her kits were K.I.A (Killed in Action). Two of her four kits are mutants and the other two are not. She loves them all and wishes to leave the clan so all her kits can live happy.

Goldenpelt- She is expecting another litter soon.

Rubyfur- Dark red she cat with a nasty attitude twoards everyone, especially mutants. She had four kits. Three of them are mutants. She disowned them immediately and only loves the "normal" one.

* * *

Elders

There are none. The war with the mutants forced all the elders were to fight for the clan. None survived.

Mutants- There are many type of mutants. Like speed runners (Super fast), blenders (can camouflage into their surroundings), fliers (Quite obvious), transformers (can transform into certain things or where born like that), brutes (super strength), and the others (which are the mutants with more than three powers).

The Mutant resistance- These are the mutants that escaped during the War. They are lead by Bloodbath.

Bloodbath- All white tom with messy and scarred up fur. Bloodbath hates cats with a passion. He believes it is time for mutants to rise and take over.

Violet- A purple she cat mutant Bloodbath found. She is his second in command. She only follows him believing there is no other way for cats and mutants to live as one.

Weasel- Weasel is a golden tom with pure yellow eyes. Weasel is a transformer and can shape shift, but when he was born he came out as a weasel, hence his name. Weasel follows Bloodbath's every order. He believes that mutants need retribution.

Abyss- All white she cat who resembles Bloodbath. She is Bloodbath's daughter. She has his dark red eyes except her eyes are completely red. Her powers are uncertain but she is a dangerous mutant who enjoys killing both mutants and cats.

* * *

Mutants in WarriorClan

Six moons old

Blacky- Light black tom with dark gray stripes. Blacky has the eyes of a snake and huge black wings. His tail curls over slightly like his mother's, Skyheart. Blacky believes mutants and cats can't live in harmony and that one of them has to go.

Mutt-A hybrid-mix. She is the size of a dog but has the features of a cat. She has small paws like a cat. She and her twin brother have light brown fur with dark brown patches all over. Mutt is White's best friend.

Dog- A hybrid mix of a cat and dog.

Ghost- A ghost tom with dark orange stripes. Ghost hates cats more than anything. He wishes for them to be extinct. He is a telepath and is considered a dangerous mutant among them mutants. He has other powers he keeps secret from everyone.

White- An all white she cat with small white wings. White is the daughter and sister of Slither, Skyheart, and Blacky. She believes that one day cats and mutants can live in harmony. She wishes to leave the clan and create her own clan. White can't fly despite having wings. She doesn't know how to fly and has a voice in her head.

* * *

Warrior Mutants (12 moons or older)

Slither- Slither is the father of Blacky and White. He has all black fur like Blacky. He is a snake hybrid. He has the eyes, fangs, and tongue of a snake. He can spew venom from his fangs that can dissolve through bones, which makes him a dangerous mutant. Slither just wishes for the best for his kits.

Savage- Dark red tom with light red spots, and brown paws. Savage has fangs that come our of his mouth. He is very strong and is Scarhide's slave. He hate cats and wishes to destroy them all.

Sneaky- All yellow she cat with one white paw and all white eyes. She can turn invisible.

Eyes- Sneaky's older sister. She is blind but her senses are superior to any mutant or cat's senses. Sneaky just wishes for peace but knows someone's kind has to die off.

Mutant Kits- Will be named by my first reviewers.

* * *

Chapter One

ENJOY! :D

I stand on twos and from the treetops I watch as my brothers and sisters move into place. The fliers hover under me while the dashers surround the whole WarriorClan camp. The transformers are on the front line ready to attack. I purr softly and wait until their little slave ceremony is over. I will free my brothers and sisters.

* * *

My brother, Blacky, Mutt, my best friend, her twin brother, Dog, Ghost and I are all in the center of camp, facing our leader, Silverear. Today we all have reached the age of six moons which means we will be given a master or mistress. I look into the crowd and see my parents, Skyheart, and Slither. They both are sitting together. A few clanmates glare at them in disgust, but say nothing.

"Today these mutants have reached the age of six moons, which means they will be given away to be someone's slave." I stare at Silverear. The all cream tom stares at us and sighs. He has one single silver ear and light green eyes.

"Blacky step forward." Blacky steps twoards Silverear who is on top of a boulder. "Blacky your mistress will be Longleap." "Longleap please come forth and claim your property." I kind of twitch a little a s he says that sentence. No one can own anyone. "In this world they can," mewed Ghost who whispered in my head. What a sad world this is. I remember when my mother, Skyheart told me stories about a world where all cats lived in harmony.

An all white she cat with very long legs, ears, yellow eyes, and a curly tail walks up to Blacky. "I have a flier." "Amazing," purred the pretty she cat. "Blacky for the rest of your life you are hers to do with as pleased." "If you disobey you will be killed." "Do you understand." Blacky looks into the sky. "Do you understand mutant?" We all stare at Blacky who just ignores our leader.

"I'm tired of living like this!" "I don't want to be owned." "I want to be free like you all." "You are a mutant!" "You will never be free!" Longlegs just stares at Blacky with a smile. "Don't you worry Silverear I will tame this mutant." "I have tamed many and he will be no different."

"Blacky calm down," barked Dog. "You will get yourself killed." Blacky looks at his new mistress and sighs. "Now submit to her."

Blacky rolls over and gives his paw to her. "This is so humiliating," hissed Ghost. I hold his paw but he is right. I can't live like this. "Mutt you have reached the age of six moons." "Your master will be Scarhide." I look at Mutt, my best friend. Mutt is a hybrid-mix. She is the size of a dog but has the features of a cat. She has small paws like us and can purr like us. She and her brother have light brown fur with dark brown patches all over. The deputy, Scarhide walks forward to claim his slave.

Scarhide is ruthless with his mutants. He beats them for no reason. I think he takes pleasure in seeing us suffer. Scarhide is a dark black tom with cold yellow eyes. His tail and ears have all been severed off in battle. His pelt is covered in scars.

"I'll tame this beast just like the others." "I hate dogs but I hate mutant dogs even more," hissed Scarhide. Mutt rolls over and shows her belly to Scarhide who just smiles. "Mutt Sarhide is your master for the rest of your life." "He can do as he pleases to you." "If you disobey you will be killed." "Do you understand?" "Yes," whimpered Mutt.

I look at these cats with hatred. How can they do this? Are we all not the same? Do we all not breathe? Do we all not breathe if cut? What is wrong with these animals?! My claws come out on accident. My breathing becomes slow and ragged. A sharp pain shoots off into my body. I don't know what is happening, but I can't control it.

"Calm down." "Something inside of you is trying to break out," said Ghost in my head. I ignore Ghost and let whatever is trying to break out free. I stand on twos and roar. Everyone stares at me with wide eyes. "Step away from her," yowled Eyes, a blind mutant. "Something inside of her is trying to break loose. My friends quickly move away from me except Ghost, who seems more intrigued.

"Kill her," ordered Silverear. "With pleasure," laughed Scarhide. Scarhide charges at me. I just stand here on twos waiting for him. When he is mere inches from me my tail whips him across the face, sending him flying.

He hits the ground with a hard thud and is knocked out cold. A few gasps reach my ears. I smile and laugh. The fear scents grow stronger by the second. "Kill her." "All of the special warriors kill her." "Father that wouldn't be wise," mewed Mousetail, Silverear's daughter. Mousetail has the same cream colored fur as her father. She has his eyes but her ears and tail resembles a mouse's. "She took out one of the best special warriors in less than a minute."

"Stand down," yelled Silverear. The special warriors that surround me all back up. "My leader why are we standing down?" asked Longleap. "We don't know what that mutant is going to do next." "She could kill all of us." "More reason to kill her," hissed Goldfur. I stare at that pitiful tom with hatred. Goldfur has all gold fur and matching eyes.

Come near me and I'll rip your eyes from your sockets! My claws grow in length and Goldfur backs up. "White please calm down." I turn to my mother who somehow snuck up on me. I look at my mother Skyheart. It's very strange how me and my brother didn't get her gray fur. My brother got his black fur from our father and his eyes, while I got nothing from either of my parents.

Mother I want them to feel how I feel. How we all feel. We are not slaves, we are beings that wish for freedom like theirs. I want to be free! "Mutants can't be free," hissed a random voice in the crowd. "Mutants are the next step in evolution." "It's time for you normal cats to die," purred Ghost who is now floating beside me. Ghost's body is see through. He has no legs and his eyes are all white. They change color depending on his mood. He has dark orange fur with light orange stripes.

"Yeah," yowled Savage. I'm tired of living like this." "I rather be a rogue at least they are free." "All of you will be punished." "All of you will be marked and mutilated." NO," "I roared in a voice that wasn't mine. We will leave this place and live freely! "I'd kill you all before I let you leave," said the leader.

I ignore the leader and turn to my mutants. Any of you who wish to leave this wretched place to be free, come with me. My friends and the other mutants move twoards me. Mutt, Dog, ghost, my parents, Eyes, Sneaky, Savage, and my brother all move beside me. I look at the rest of the crowd to see if any of my brothers or sisters wish to come.

Just as I was about to speak again a voice erupts through the clearing. "Can I bring my mutant kits?"asked Rabbitail. We will need kits," I thought to myself. Yes you can. Rabbitail and seven kits walk twoards me. Most of them are mutants but some of them are "normal". "Why do we have to bring normal cats?" asked a furious Savage. Savage walks up to Rabbitail, scaring all of the kits.

"She can come," growled Mutt. "She has every right just like we have the right to be free," barked Dog. "Traitor," yowled a few cats. Rabbitail's ears flatten. "Do not cower Rabbitail," said Sneaky. "be strong and be proud of the choice you made."

Sneaky rubs Rabbitail's back. Sneaky is an all yellow she cat with one white paw and all white eyes. She can turn invisible and is very wise. Growing up she was like the leader of the mutants. Rabbitail is a small and pretty gray she cat with a rabbit's tail. She has soft pearl blue eyes and small ears. "Thank you Sneaky."

"Anyone else want to betray the clan?!" Two "normal" apprentices Runtpaw and Cherrypaw step forward at the same time. Redtail and Flower, the medicine cat also step forward. "Runtpaw," yowled Brownspot. "Your grandfather will never forgive you!" "I know but this isn't right." "They are animals too." "They may just be a little different, but that doesn't give us the right to take away their freedom."

Cherrypaw sits next to his mother, Redtail. Redtail and Cherrypaw both have red fur and brown patches of fur. Redtail has a single brown paw and ear, while Cherrypaw has all brown paws.

Runtpaw the smallest apprentice I have ever seen timidly sits next to Cherrypaw. Runtpaw has all light black fur,dark yellow eyes, wide fox like ears, and a fox like tail. "I knew you two mutant lovers would betray us eventually," snickered Dashpaw.

"Flower how could you?" "The clan needs a medicine cat." "Are you ready to let our clan die out?" The light orange tom looks at his old leader with his green eyes. "Maybe this clan deserves to die out." "These are animals and I rather be a medicine cat where everyone is free." "Who needs him," yelled Brownpaw, Flower's former apprentice. "He is a mutant lover." "Let them leave so we can hunt them down later."

"Be gone off of WarriorClan's land." "We will hunt you down and kill all of you." I look back once more to see if anyone else wishes to join. ?No one else joins us and we head off twoards our new home. As I am walking I hear pawsteps in the trees. I smell others like us. They have the whole camp surrounded. I stare up into the trees and see a pair of red eyes staring into mine. A menacing smile follows after.

"I'll be watching," purred the voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

ENJOY :D

For days we have been searching for a new home. We have been chased by foxes and wolves, which didn't cause us too much trouble thanks to our powers, but we are exhausted. The prey has been scarce despite being green-leaf. I look at the others and could tell they were tired.

"Can we take a break?"whined savage. I roll my eyes. The entire way to our new home he has down nothing but whine and groan.

"Yes lets take a break." "I can feel everyone's lack of energy," mewed Eyes. I still don't like how they named her eyes, despite her being blind. Eyes is the older sister of Sneaky. She has the same yellow fur as her sister. Her eyes are pure white but she can still see us in other ways. "Thank goodness," mewed an exhausted Rabbitail. I smile proud at how far she made it with us.

"The normie can't handle a little walking," laughed Savage. "Leave her alone," hissed my father who checks up on Rabbitail. "He is right." "I'm surprised I made it this far." "If she went through the training we went to on a daily this is nothing," said Blacky who is staring in the air. No one says anything, knowing it was true.

"We should get some prey for the kits," said Sneaky. "Yes sister." "I'll catch prey in the skies," said my brother. I look at my wings and flatten my ears. _I still can't fly. _"Okay Blacky be careful," said Sneaky. "Me and Dog will go hunt the bigger prey." "That's good." "Bigger prey equals more food." "I'll go by myself," said Ghost who fades away into thin air. There is so much we don;t know about him or his powers.

"can we go?" asked an excited Runtpaw. Redtail looks at Sneaky and Eyes. "If it's okay with them?" "Well they are apprentices." "You two can find us prey but you need to be back in ten minutes." "Awe why didn't they get time limits?" asked Runtpaw. "Because-" "They are mutants and they have powers which will keep themselves safe," said Savage. "Don't sugarcoat anything with them." "They are more of a bother than anything."

"Ignore that cranky tom," said Eyes. "Come on Runtpaw lets see who catch more prey." The two apprentices run off which brings a smile to my face. I still can't believe they all came, even the normal ones.

"Redtail and Savage could you two go look around for any caves for us to sleep in for the night?" "Yes Sneaky." "You want me to go with her?" asked Savage who is now standing on twos. "Yes you fool now go." "We are all clanmates now so we need to start acting like it."

"Eyes." "Sneaky what would you like us to do?" asked Slither. "Honestly we have enough paws but if you want to the rest of you can go hunt, help us watch the kits, or search for a new home." "Flower could you find some traveling herbs and medicine." "Yes I will," purred Flower. The young and kind tom runs off with a smile on his face.

"We will watch the kits," said Slither who licks my mother's forehead. Eww. "Well Sneaky I think I'm going to feel the vibrations in the ground to find water." "Should I come with you?" "No I'll be fine but if I'm not back in ten minutes I'm dead," joked Eyes. "Ha ha." "That's not funny."

I look around the forest we are in. It's beautiful. It's untouched by two-legs or basically anyone. The grass is so soft and fluffy and there are tiny little puddles of water, thanks to the rain.

If only this territory wasn't so close by WarriorClan. I know they will hunt us down so we need to at least be three days sway from them.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Skyheart. Just where we are going to live. My mother wraps her tail around me and purrs. "What you did was so brave White." "I'm proud of you." Thanks mom but all I did was kind of lose control of something inside of me. She stops purring and quickly looks away. "Don't lose control to it White." "Control it." What? With that she walks back over to the sleeping kits.

Does my mother know more about my powers than she is telling?

* * *

Me and the normie, Redtail forage for a new home. We head west of the others. "So Savage how long will you hate all of us who have joined you?" I look at the red she-cat like she is crazy. Forever! You all are the same! "If we are all the same why would I leave and join you." "Why would I risk my life for you guys?" "Trust me WarriorClan will be coming for us and some of us will die, but I'm willing to risk my life for you."

I look at the she cat who just keeps walking. Why Redtail? "Because we are all the same." "If I cut you right now you'll bleed just like I would." "We all have four paws, tails, eyes, ears, fur." "We are slightly different, but we are the same."

How do I know you aren't just a spy? "That's up to you to trust me." "I have no intention of betraying my new clan." Redtail sniffs the ground and stops walking. "Do you smell that?" I sniff the air and shrug my shoulders. No. "It's a lot of boulders." So what and how do you know what rocks smell like? "A mutant friend of mine was made of complete rock." What happened to him?

"He was killed saving me." I wanted to ask more questions, but I didn't want to seem like I actually cared. I follow Redtail unsure what boulders have to do with anything. "Savage even if you never accept me as a clanmate I want you to know mutants are equal in my eyes." Please mutants are superior than you normal cats.

"If you say so," mewed Redtail. The rest of the hunt is in silence. Redtail leads me to a tunnel. A very small burrow that was made by rabbits. There is no way I'm going to fit in that small hole. "Use your super strength to make it bigger, but don't overuse your strength or you'll cause the hole to collapse." I almost swipe at the burrow with all my strength, but she stops me in time.

I swipe at the burrow with my left paw. I slowly go in the burrow and make it bigger as we go through the tunnel. My more muscualr frame struggles to fit through the tunnel, whil;e Redfur's smaller and leaner body does not. "Savage make it bigger for everyone." "Mutt and Dog won't be able to fit." Actually they can fit if they transform back into cats.

"You do have a point there I suppose." Finally I showed that smarty-tail. We reach the end of the tunnel and it's amazing. Underneath the tunnel is a giant pool of water surrounding by boulders. The water is surrounded by boulders. I look down and wonder how the heck we are supposed to get down there. "This is perfect Savage." "We will be safe from WarriorClan and there are plenty of boulders." I look at the she-cat still unsure what rocks mean for us.

"This gorge is perfect. The dirt is slideable so getting down is easy, but I wonder how we will get out." The trees camouflage this "gorge" and there is plenty of space fr all of us. "Come on let's go find the others." "We found our new home."

**They found their new home. If the description wasn't so goo, sorry. It's kind of like Skyclan's home except there is only one way in and out, for now. There is a lake in the center and giant boulders, which will be of great use to them. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I'm going to post two chapters a day. Hope you all enjoy. :D

* * *

It feels like it has been moons since everyone has returned. Flower returned an hour ago with some berries and traveling herbs, wrapped in leaves. Runtpaw and Cherrypaw returned with two mice. They both tied up. They gave their kills to Rabbitail who has to provide milk for the kits. At least some of us won't go hungry today.

Eyes returns. Moments later so does Sneaky who caught a fat rabbit. She places the rabbit down in front of me. "Eat up." "Apprentices first then the rest of us." I look up at her and smile. Thank you," I said through mouthfuls. Runtpaw and Cherrypaw also dig in. "Talk when you finish," scolded my mother. I eat my fill of the rabbit and pat my belly. Thanks Sneaky. "you welcome." "Slither, Skyheart do you care to join me?" Only a little bit of the rabbit remains, which made me feel bad. "Don't worry White we need to feed all of you first."

"Sorry Sneaky," said Runtpaw. They all eat while I just watch out for the others. The rabbit is quickly consumed in minutes by the three warriors. All that remains is the bones. Slither chews on the bones and easily breaks them with his snake like fangs.

"Look what we got guys," howled Dog. Mutt and Dog return back with a baby deer. Mutt carries it on her back. "Impressive," purred Savage who is walking beside Dog. "Cool being a mutant is so cool." "A cat could never catch a deer." "Of course not," bragged Savage.

"I may not have caught a deer but look what I got," grumbled Blacky. We all look up in the trees and see Blacky with a giant hawk in his mouth. "How did you catch that?" asked Runtpaw. "IT wasn't easy." "The thing put up quite the fight but I won." Blacky flies down and has a giant scar from his muzzle to his chest.

"You got a battle scar." "Let me heal that," said Flower. "It's no point Flower." "It will blend in with the rest of my scars." "Are you sure?" asked the concerned medicine cat. "Flower it is pointless healing that scar. The mutants bodies are used to scar, so he won't get an infection." "but we are a new clan and-" "These scars were put on us by your normal cats." "Leave him be." "He said no already." "Savage there is no reason to be so rude," said Rabbittail. "Flower just wants to help us out and last time I checked he is the medicine cat."

"Whatever." "We have found a home," said Redtail. "Before you say anything about that I also found a water source for us." "It's not that far from here." "Was it in a gorge?" asked Redtail. "Yes it was." "I found a backway."

Wee have a home now! "Yeah we have a home," mewed the kits. The older kits are Wolf and Smokey/Smoke. They are or were Rubykit's kits before she disowned them. Wolf has huge paws for a cat, so I think she might be like Dog and Mutt. Smokey I'm not really sure what his powers are, but he as smokey colored pelt which could hint at something. Wolf has light red fur and dark red paws. She kind of resembles her mother, Rubyfur. Their other litter-mate, Rat still hasn't opened her eyes. I hope she is okay. Rat has smokey fur and red ears.

The two kits run around Rabbitail in a circle. "Momma when can we see this new home?" Wolf stumbles on her big paws and falls over. Smoke laughs at her and Wolf pounces on him. They both wrestle on the ground until Wolf stands on top of him. "I win."

The warriors eat up their fill and after that we head to our new home. As we are walking to our new home I can't help but think about that cat I saw. They must have been the mutant resistance. "Hello White." "I'm talking to you," barked Mutt. What? Huh? "We are here at the tunnel entrance." I stare at the tunnel. "We are going to need some leaves to cover the tunnel," said Redtail. "I concur but for now let's settle in," said Eyes.

We all go down into the tunnel. Mutt and Dog transform into cats. Seconds later we all stop. "Slide," yelled Redtail. What? I don't really know what's going on, so I watch everyone else. Rabbitail is the third cat to slide down with two kits in her mouth. Cherrypaw and Runtpaw have one kit each in their mouth as they slide down. Savage has the other three in his mouth as he slides the mud- hill. "That looks fun," howled Dog. Dog pushes his way to the front and slides down. He screams and stands on twos. "this is so much fun," yelled Dog. "I don't need to slide I can just fly," bragged Blacky. Blacky quickly turns around and says sorry.

It's okay. Everyone slides down and it is just me and Mutt left. "See you down there." I watch her slide down. Everyone else is waiting for me. I stare at our beautiful new home. "Come on White," howled Mutt. Coming," "I scream.

I jump down and hear someone talking. "Congratulation on creating your own clan." What the? I look around and lose my footing. My right paw trips over my left and I begin plummeting to the ground. I try to flap my wings, but they are immobile. It's like they are ignoring me. I close my eyes as I get closer and closer to the ground. "I got you sis." Blackear grabs onto my scruff and helps me safely to the ground.

"Oops." laughed the voice.

Dunh Dunh...So White now has a voice in her head. What kind of mutant is she? I wonder lol. And thank you Amberstorm233... I hope you like your chracters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Okay so the scar thing. In WarriorClan all the mutant kits are marked with scars so they can't pretend to be "normal".**

**Also White has a little friend in her mind lol and what is her mother hiding? Find out if you are.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

It's been two days since we have settled in our new territory. Eyes showed us the way out. The way out is a fallen tree that is hidden by moss that has consumed the tree. The gorge is hidden by bushes that are covered in thorns. It's like this place was meant for us.

Redtail and I had the same idea about the boulders. Savage used his super strength and made dens out of the boulders. There is a leader's den, even though we haven't decided who the leader will be. There is a den for the kits and queens, but Rabbitail is our only queen. Then Flower's den which is the furthest away from everyone. Then the apprentice's den and the warriors den. There is also an elders den, but we have none, as of yet.

The fresh kill pile is huge thanks to our powers. Mutt and Dog bring the big prey such as deer and badgers. Blacky also is a great contribute. He is terrible at hunting prey that is on the ground, but he has caught plenty of birds for us.

We all eat up while the older kits Wolf and Smoke play around. The other kits are in the den in a leaf bed. Runtpaw and Cherrypaw are watching them while Rabbitail shares tongues with the warriors. After we all have our fill Eyes and Sneaky jump on a boulder that Savage placed in the middle, next to the lake.

"As you all know WarriorClan will try to find us and kill us." "I'm ready for them," said Savage through a mouthful of food. "Must you chew with your mouth full," said my mother who can't hide her disgust. Savage rolls his eyes and keeps eating. "Could one of you go get Runtpaw and Cherrypaw?" "I'll do it," yapped Dog. Dog quickly runs to the queen's den and grabs Runtpaw and Cherrypaw in his mouth. "Be gentle with us," yowled Cherrypaw. Dog drops them both and transforms back into a cat.

"Thanks Dog," said Sneaky.

"As we were saying WarriorClan will be after us." "We need to start training and becoming a real clan." "Finally," said Blacky. "We have warriors." "We have apprentices and kits." "We just need a name, a leader, and a few more members." "I say you all choose me to be the leader,"said Savage. "Please I rather follow a rock," said Redtail who is staring at Savage. "Your opinion doesn't matter your a normal cat."

"Everyone in this clan has a voice," said a timid Rabbitail. "I know you aren't talking." "Savage Rabbitail is your clanmate and you need to treat her with respect." "Anyways Sneaky do any of you have any ideas for what we should name the clan?" "BloodClan," shouted Savage. "Catclan," said Runtpaw. "Kitclan," mewed Wolf. "ClawClan," said Blacky. "These names are silly," sighed Redtail who lies down.

"Why don't you come up with one then?!" "I thought no one would ever ask." "We should be called MutantClan." "I like it," said Slither. "Me too," mewed Smokey. "Is it agreed?" "We should be called MutantClan?" Yep. We all nod in agreement. "Now Warriors, apprentices, and kits of MutantClan we will start our first ceremony." "Before we start by sun-high tommorow we should decide who the leader is." "Flower has informed me that Starclan has approved of us being a clan." I can see most of the mutants roll their eyes, not really caring about Starclan. I can't blame them. Starclan hasn't really helped us out. They are kind of useless.

"Sorry to interrupt but StarClan told me that no matter what we can't go back to WarriorClan." "Is that all?" asked Eyes. "Yes." "Well for now until we can decide on a leader we will give all the warriors apprentices?" "Runtpaw you have reached the age of six moons." "Your mentor shall be Rabbitail." Rabbitail and the small apprentice touch noses and sit together. "Cherrypaw you are now six moons old your new mentor shall be Slither." Slither and Cherrypaw touch noses and sit together in front of Eyes and Sneaky. "Blacky you are now six moons old." "Your mentor shall be Savage." "Savage and Blacky touch noses and join the others in the center." "White you are now six moons old and your mentor shall be Redtail." I walk twoards Redtail and we rub noses. "Dog you are now six moons old and your mentor shall be Skyheart." My mother and Skyheart touch noses. "Mutt you are now six moons old and your mentor shall be Sneaky." Sneaky jumps down and Mutt transforms into a cat. They touch noses. "This is the end of the ceremony."

The rest of the day goes by quite smoothly. I and Mutt share tongues over a squirrel. She easily and quickly finishes her half of the squirrel, since she is in her dog form. "So White do you think we should find a few more cats?" I look around our huge camp and nod. Yeah maybe ten more cats. Hopefully we can find some mutants. "I'm really glad you did what you did." Mutt places her paw on top of mine and smiles at me. I am too.

"Who are you going to choose as leader?" "_You should be the leader, but I wonder who you'll pick."_ I hiss at the voice in my head. "Are you okay?" asked a confused Mutt. Yeah I am. Sorry. "Are you sure?" "Lately you have been acting strange." "You keep zoning out and just staring into space." I'm fine I think it might be new powers.

Her eyes grow big and she jumps up, with a wagging tail. "That means you are one of the "other" mutants." "That is so cool." "You and Slither are the only ones in MutantClan." Yeah but for now can you keep this between us? "Of course, but this is so cool!" So Mutt who do you think is going to be the leader? "It's between Sneaky and Eyes." "I might pick Eyes because she is a kind cat, but she isn't afraid of anything."

"How about you?" I'm not sure. I think Redtail should lead us. "Why?" "She is a normal cat." Are you saying a normal cat can't lead us? "No it's just you know this is MutantClan." So what? "Okay I'm sorry geez." Sorry Mutt I just don't like how that came out. Redtail or any of the normal cats have as just as much right as us in this clan. This is MutantClan not WarriorClan. "I get it sorry." Mutt whimpers and looks at me. I forgive you now stop whimpering you dumb cat-dog. We both break out in giggles. "So why do you want to choose Redtail?" Well she is smart, very open-minded, wise for someone so young, and she is evenly tempered. "Eyes is all of that too." You are right. But something tells me she can't be the leader. It's like some sort of sense. Every time I get near her my body starts acting funny.

"Well I think Eyes will be the leader." "_I wonder what that seventh sense is telling you, White,"_ mewed the voice in my head.

* * *

**Sorry if it's a little dry, but I'm trying to get you guys to know the characters. The next chapters will be more exciting. Who are you favorites? I'll be posting an allegiance in Chapter Six of MutantClan. Also what is White's seventh sense trying to tell her? I wonder lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's see. Hmm if any of you wish for an oc...pc or review it to me. Gender, personality, powers, etc. Good, bad, mutant resistance, rogue, loner, or MutantClan warrior. ENJOY :D **

* * *

Chapter Five

It was decided. Eyes was voted the leader and her sister Sneaky was made the deputy. I honestly think Redtail should be the leader, but I and her were the only ones who thought that. I finish my mouse and go find my mentor for the morning patrol. We can't get too comfortable. WarriorClan will hunt us down.

On my way to finding my mentor I run into Blacky. "Hey sis." "If you are looking for Redtail she went on an early patrol, but she should be back soon." Thanks Blacky. Blacky. "Yes," mewed my brother. The other day when we left WarriorClan the mutant resistance was getting ready to attack WarriorClan. "Really?!" "I can't believe we didn't get the chance to meet them." "Wait how come you could smell them, but not us." "Eyes didn't even know they were there."

When I was transforming into whatever that was my sense were heightened. "White do you know what this means?" I shake my head lost. "We can finally enslave them." Blacky looks at me with a devilish grin. Blacky we don't need any bloodshed right now. We need to focus on growing our clan. "You are right." "Right now we need to focus on MutantClan, but if you see the mutant resistance let the clan now." "They will pay."

Just as I was about to say something Blacky's mentor, Savage calls for him. "I'll talk to you after training." Blacky flies off leaving me speechless. Is Blacky the only one who is thinking like that or are there are others? I look at my clanmates and sigh. No I mustn't think bad of my clanmates.

I grow tired of waiting for Redtail. I look around for anyone who isn't training. The only ones who are not training are Wolf and Smoke, and they are sound asleep. Everyone is training with their mentors. They are learning new things about themselves while I sit here bored. Where is Redtail?

Matter of a fact where is Eyes? I sniff the air and I can't pick up their scents anywhere.

I just sigh and walk twoards the apprentice's den to take a nap, but flower quickly stops me. "Can I talk to you alone White?" I look at the medicine cat with curiosity. I can smell the stress and worry coming from his body.

Sure. I follow him to his den. Flower's den is the third biggest den after the queen's and elders den. His den reeks of berries and herbs. His leaf bed is in the center of his den. The herbs and berries are wrapped up in leaves on top of a mud-pile.

"White I need to tell you about a prophecy StarClan told me a long time ago when I was your age." Uh oh. Everyone knows prophecies are nothing but trouble. "Since the beginning of the clans, mutants have always been around, but they were killed off." "Every time a kit showed signs of being a mutant it was killed." I listen to Flower in awe. "A few mutants with the help of their parents were able to escape or help their offspring camouflage." "Long ago there were cats who freely used their powers." Their names were Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing." "After the battle with the Dark Forest more and more mutants started openly showing their powers, despite the mutant's secret and bloody history." "Eventually a few mutants didn't think the normal cats should be in charge, so they killed many cats, thus starting this war we are in."

Wait where does the mutant resistance fit in all of this? "Their leader, Bloodbath is one of those cats who started this war." Wait that's impossible, unless-. "It's not Bloodbath is a dangerous mutant with more than five powers." "He is as old as time." What? Five?! "Yes, but let me tell you of this prophecy before Redtail fetches you."

"_Three paths can be chosen for all, Darkness has two paths, White has one true path, but these paths will be covered with blood." _

Do you know what that means?

"Just a little of it," sighed Flower as he puts his tail around his paws. "There are three end results and somehow you are supposed to lead us down a certain path." What about the blood? Flower looks away from me. "Death of course." "Lives will be lost before we can find this path."

Oh no! What if mother or father die? Or Blacky? Or Mutt? Or anyone? I don't want bloodshed. Flower are-. "I have found you White." "Let's go train," said Redtail who looks at Flower." The two stare at each other for a few seconds as if they are communicating through their eyes.

They quickly break their silent conversation and Redtail walks out of the den. I walk behind Redtail, leaving Flower's den. I glance back at him once more. He stares straight at me with emotionless eyes.

* * *

**Dunh dunh! OMG what is going on?! Tell me what you think? The next chapter they are going to meet the mutant resistance. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I** forgot to give Ghost his mentor...OOPS :I His mentor is Eyes. They kind of have similar powers. Also Ghost and Slither are the only mutants with more than two powers. ENJOY! :D Thanks to my newest reviewers and Amberstorm. Note: The story is mostly told from White's P.O.V.**

**White's P.O.V**

* * *

A week and a few days have gone by and everything in MutantClan is going well. Rat has finally opened her eyes. The four month old kit has finally opened her eyes. The whole clan was excited. She has pure blue eyes. None of us know what her power or powers are, but we are going to keep an eye open for them.

The training with Redtail has been going very well. Redtail is very intelligent and has taught me a lot about fighting.

I look at my clanmates and smile. It just seems so peaceful. That annoying voice hasn't talked to me in a few days, which is good, and there are no signs of WarriorClan. Maybe they are going to let us go free. I laugh at that last thought knowing that is far from the truth.

"White you are coming with me, Savage, Blacky, and Ghost." To where? "On a patrol and hunt," purred my red furred mentor. Redtail walks twoards the fallen tree where the others are waiting. I quickly run after her. I make my way up the tree like the others. It's been days since I have left. One thing about being in a clan of mutants, things can be done so much easily. The prey isn't scarce at all for us, there are not that many kits to feed, and there are no elders.

"I wonder when WarriorClan will attack us," said Ghost who floats ahead of us all. "I can;t wait for them to attack so I can maul their pelts off," hissed Savage. "They probably know not to mess with us, especially after White showed them up," laughed Blacky. They all laugh except Redtail. Redtail doesn't seem to care about how they talk about the "normal" cats.

"Seriously guys even with your abilities what would we really do if they find us?" asked the red she-cat. "Must you ruin everything," growled Savage who turns to Redtail. "I am a logical cat." "Think about this for a moment." "We live in a gorge that is hidden, but once they find us with the help of the mutants who were too afraid to leave, what do you think is going to happen?"

"We'll fight them and kill them all." "No Savage." "They will outnumber us greatly and remember they have more mutants than us." Redtail was right. WarriorClan will obliterate us. We would stand no chance against them.

Why can't they just leave us in peace? I hate them! They don't deserve to live. No! What am I thinking? "Why don't we take the fight to them?" mewed Ghost. "We should take it to them," mewed Savage. "Or do you have a million reasons why we can't attack?" Redtail stops walking with us. "I think that is a brilliant idea, but we will need more cats and mutants." Savage stops and looks shocked. "Really?" "Finally we can agree on something you stupid normal cat."

"But why do you wish to attack WarriorClan?"asked Blacky. "I mean I understand why we would want them dead, but you are a "normie." Redtail smiles and chuckles.

"Revenge."

* * *

**Bloodbath's P.O.V**

* * *

I watch the small clan of mutants and cats frolic about from a tree branch. The sun is very bright and warm on my fur. The wind brushes against my pelt and I enjoy the sweet fragrances brushing against my nose.

"How much longer are we going to watch these stupid cats?" asked Abyss, my daughter and deputy. Abyss has my white fur and very erect ears. Her eyes are completely red. Abyss is a very bloodthirsty cat and isn't afraid to get her fur dirty.

Patience dearie. "Why am I here?!" "I hate recon missions." "I like to kill and torment, not stalk and watch." "You should have left her at home," said Violet. Violet has pretty violet fur, light brown eyes, and short ears wit furry tips at the end. "Say that again and 'll rip your tongue out."

Enough bickering. Soon all of them will return and then we can let our presence be known. "there they go." "Can I go home now?" whined Abyss. No now lets go. We hop down the tree using the tree branches below us. The others arrive and quickly slide down the fallen tree.

We reach the ground and quickly all eyes are on us. Savage and Dog quickly charge at me as I expected. "Wait," yowled Redtail. The two of them ignore her and contuine to charge at me. I sit down not wishing to fight my own kind.

"Finally some action." Abyss charges at them. Her tail extends and whips Savage in the face, sending him flying. Blacky catches him. Dog swipes at abyss who ducks and rolls over. Dog tries to step on her over and over again. Abyss just toys with him. She quickly curls into a ball. Dog tries to step on her again and nearly breaks his paw. He screams and falls down.

"What did you do to him?!" hissed Savage as he charges again. "If charging at her didn't work the first time why do it again?" asked Redtail. "Shut up!" "Abyss enough." Abyss quickly rolls out of Savage's way and unrolls herself. "I was having so much fun." Abyss quickly runs back to me. All of them circle around us wit their fangs and claws bared.

"What is the meaning of attacking my clanmates?" asked Eyes, the leader. I am terribly sorry but I wanted to talk to you all. "For what?" asked Sneaky. "About WarriorClan of course." "You are Bloodbath," shouted White. The white winged mutant stares at me with great shock. "Are oyu serious?" asked Blacky. "You are the Bloodbath?" "The one who leads the mutant resistance and freed so many of our kind?!" Yes I am. I'm glad to know my acts don't go unnoticed.

"Momma who is that cat?" "Is he like us?" asked Wolf. I stare at the young kits and laugh. Of course I am little ones. I am a mutant just like you. "Why are you here?" asked Rat. I look at the young mutant kit. Her eyes have finally opened and they are beautiful. I am here to make the bad cats disappear.

"Finally," mewed Blacky. "It is so good of you to be on our side," meowed Eyes. The blind leader walks up to me.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys were going to come to our aid," meowed the pretty blind she cat. We would never leave one of our own. "What if WarriorClan isn't after us anymore?" "What if we just stay to ourselves?" we all stare at White. "That is impossible sister." "Don't be stupid!" "They can't be left alive or free." "We can either kill them or enslave them."

"That's the spirit," purred Abyss. "I like that runt," laughed Abyss. "Well MutantClan is right with you," said Eyes. Perfect.

* * *

**So what did you think? The next few chapters will show what is going on in WarriorClan. And to everyone who sent me a character they will appear soon. Allegiances are coming soon, a few back stories, and wow WarriorClan is in trouble :). Also thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**P.S- cats will die very soon :) :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I am sorry for being M.I.A for so long. My labtop crashed and I had to get a job to save up for a labtop. (Google Chrome!) I love it. Just got it today, but I'll post mutiple chapters soon...I started college again :( **

**Sorry again. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

**The Battle will be here soon :3 and ENJOY :D**

**So I had no cable, which means no Wi-fi, which means no way of connecting to the internet, and my labtop broke, so I had to save up and buy another one. ENJOY and sorry for the VERY late update.**

**Goldenpelt's P.O.V**

* * *

I lay in the queen's den with Rubyfur and Talonfangs. Talonfangs had a healthy litter of three toms. They all are are normal, which is great. I look at the three balls of fur and smile. I wonder what mine will look like. Will they have their daddy's fur or mine. Or will they have my eye color?

Will they be mutants or normal? I hope they will be normal.

"Goldenpelt here you go," mewed Whitepaw. She drops a mouse in front of me and walks off. I watch her leave. She is a very strange cat. I eat up and enjoy every bite. I lay down on my side and play with the bones out of boredom. Being pregnant gets pretty boring. All I do is sit inside this den all day. Occasionally I'll get a visit from my mate and some friends, but that's about it. Any day now I am supposed to have kits.

Brownpaw well Brownheart said I should have about three kits. I'm so excited!

* * *

**Wildfur's P.O.V**

We all sit in Silverear's den in a circle. I, Mousetail, Scarhide, Goldpelt, Scarhide, Longleap , Blackfur, Wildfur, and the beautiful Blossomfur all listen to our leader speak. The cream furred tabby paces back and forth while talking.

"It's been a week and three days, we need to attack, and let them know Warriorclan means business." I just stare at Blossomfur. Blossomfur is the most beautiful she-cat around. She has short and fluffy orange and white fur. She has the most gorgeous orange eyes that just stare into you. She is smaller than the "special warriors", but that is just another reason I like her.

"Keep your eyes on the leader and not my mate," growled a cranky Wildfur. I roll my eyes at the older tom.

It's no secret that I like Blossomfur. The whole clan knows and I know they don't like it, but the heart wants what the heart wants. Wildfur stares at me until our leader tells us both to pay attention.

I turn back to Silverear bored. I just want to stare at Blossomfur all day. I try to take a peek, but that stupid silver and gray tom is blocking my view.

"We will commence this plan in two days." "You all are dismissed." What? Uh oh. I wasn't listening. It doesn't matter I'll just ask Longleap or Scarhide.

Once we are outside of Silverear's den I ask them both what was said. "You should have been paying attention." "I'm not telling you anything,," laughed Longleap as she walks off. Ugh Longleap is my sister but she can be such a fur-ball sometimes. "Maybe if you stop day-dreaming over she-cats with mates, maybe you would have heard the plan." I bite my tongue. I'm really tired of everyone acting like I'm a freak for liking she-cats.

"In two days we are going to attack." "Mousetail found them when she went out for three days." "It's really a simple plan." "We are going to let the other mutants kill them," laughed Scarhide. "Silverear said I can kill White." "I'm so excited."

"Well see you around I have to go train my apprentice." With that Scarhide leaves me alone to my thoughts.

I am violently pushed to the ground by Blackfur who is running at top speeds. I quickly get back up and clean my light black pelt of any dirt particles. "Sorry," yelled Blackfur. He runs twoards the nursery. Oh his mate must be giving birth. All this space and he runs into me.

I walk twoards the queen's den curious how the kits will turn out. Will they be mutants or normal? I could see my other clanmates surrounding the den. They all chatter among themselves. Some of the toms turn to me and frown. Most of the tom's in the clan think I am after their mates. I don't know why they think that.

Moments later everyone is quiet when Brownheart comes out. The very young medicine cat has a frown on her face and a small golden she-cat in her mouth. She throws it on the ground and kicks dirt on it. "A mutant, "hissed one of my clanmates. "Its fur is made of electricity." "The rest are normal though."

"We should kill it," hissed one of my clan mates. "No," said Blackfur who picks her up. "Are you defending a mutant?" "No but this is my daughter." "You can't kill her." "Let her live as a slave." "He is right we can't kill mutants unless they give us reason to."

Blackfur looks at his clanmates with shame. "Get that disgusting thing back in the den," mewed Brownheart as she walks off.

Sometimes I am ashamed to be in this clan.

* * *

**Poor kit. Poor Goldenpelt. Poor everyone lol. Hint hint: MutantClan will be getting some new clan members soon. :D Allegiances are coming one day, I just am so lazy when it comes to doing those. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Violet's P.O.V

* * *

**So I had an hour of free time to post some chapters I made while I had no computer. Hope you all enjoy :D**

**For those who gave me characters I don't care about the number of characters you send me. Also they will appear in the next few chapters. Off to class :(**

We watch the clan from the trees. It saddens me what they did to that newborn kit. Brownheart scarred the kit on her face before kicking dirt on it.

"It's fascinating how cruel we can be to those who differ from us," purred Abyss. I stare at the she cat with hatred. Even though she is a mutant I hate her. She always thinks violence is the answer, but I guess she gets that from her father, Bloodbath. "In a few minutes we will attack them with the others." "They think we are unaware of their attack, but we are and ha e always been two pawsteps ahead of them." "Finally I can get my claws and fangs dirty," chuckled Abyss.

I look at my leader and sigh. Must we fight? Is there any other way? A more peaceful way to go about this? I look down and see the others waiting for Bloodbath's signal to attack. The MutantClan warriors and apprentices are also ready for the assault. He said they could join in the battle or just watch, most of the young clan chose to fight alongside with the resistance, except White and Skyheart. The others who didn't wish to fight stayed with Rabbittail and the kits. Those two are sitting in a tree beside us. The young white she cat was really upset about us fighting the clan.

Finally what seemed like moons the time for battle has come. Bloodbath swishes his tail forward. In seconds the Mutants are upon the clan.

"Mutants," howled a cat before her throat was mauled out. "Special warriors attack," howled Silverear who is tackled to the ground by Abyss and Bloodbath. I watch from the treetops wishing not to attack. I have seen enough bloodshed to last me a lifetime. I jump down from the tree branches knowing I have no other choice. The mutants are the only family I have. Bloodbath is my life. I owe him my life. Without him I would be dead. When my parents abandoned me he took me in and showed me that my kind weren't freaks.

I dodge a special warriors claws and trip him up. I quickly pounce on top of him and hold him still. "Get off me mutant." His yellow eyes are filled with so much hatred. He spits on me. I just hold him down not wanting to hurt him. "Look out," screamed Eyes who tackles me to the ground. The blind she cat finishes off the tom with a swift swipe to his throat. He chokes on his blood and dies seconds later. Eyes chuckles and runs back into battle.

I just stand saddened by this. Why can't we just go far away and live happily ever after? "What are you doing Violet?" asked Weasel who has blood all over his fur. He stands before me in his weasel form. The gold tom has blood splattered all over his pelt and claws. He smiles and bares his sharp fangs. "It's time for retribution sister." "Look at this."

The WarriorClan cats stand no chance. The mutants they enslaved are fighting back. Their blood is being shed quicker than ours. "Once we kill them all we can finally live in peace."

White's P.O.V

* * *

I, and my mother watch from the treetops. I lay my head on my mother's shoulders. I watch the lives of many lost. Over a few slight differences. "Before peace can be achieved war must happen." Why mother? Why can't peace just happen without war? "It's just the way we are."

"A long time ago she-cats weren't allowed to be warriors." "War shortly ensued and now she-cats are warriors." "This is just the way of warriors." I watch my best friend Mutt mow down cats like it was a game of tag. She seems to actually be enjoying killing them. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was set on being a part of this battle.

All of them were. Blacky and Slither are so blinded by their hatred, they don't care who they kill. I feel so alone. Ever since that day we left WarriorClan, Blacky and I aren't as close as we used to be. I know these cats are rotten, but they don't deserve this. No one does. I should hate them and be down their killing them, but I can't. What is wrong with me?

Mousetail P.O.V

* * *

Blood soaks my pelt. I try to look for my father through this chaos. I have no luck. I see Scarhide killing a mutant. He bites down on the bigger she-cat and breaks her neck in two with his bare fangs. A sickening snapping sound drowns my ears. He quickly moves on to kill more mutants.

Blacky swoops down on him. He rolls out of the way and tries to pounce on him, but his bigger body puts him at a great advantage.

Blacky turns around and swoops down again, but he doesn't see Longleap coming for him. Scarhide just smiles and stands there. Blacky doesn't see Longleap coming until it is too late. She jumps in the air and claws at his left wing. He yowls in pain and falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hello normie," purred a mutant. I quickly fall back to avoid its attack. Her long tongue barely misses me. I quickly take a good look at my opponent. She has light green fur, big eyes like a frogs, and web paws. She hops at me. I run to her side and quickly turn around. She whips her tongue at me and laughs.

"It's time for you normal cats to know our pain." I run hoping she will take the bait. She chases after me. I avoid the numerous fights going on around me, while she is chasing me.

I turn around and see her hopping closer and closer to me. "Why are you running?" "You scared?" taunted the mutant.

I lure her closer and closer to the unguarded queen's den. I stop right in front of the den and stand in front of it. I turn towards her and stare into her frog like eyes. She whips her tongue at me. At the last second I lunge out of the way. Her tongue slams against the thorn covered den. Her tongue becomes stuck to the den. She struggles to get it free. With her struggles the small holes in her tongue become bigger and bigger. Blood starts dripping everywhere. I slowly walk towards her.

I flex my claws. I circle around her as if she was prey. You mutants anger me. You are given these great gifts and you still act like normal cats. You mutants are the next step for animal kind, and yet you only have your sight set on fighting and revenge.

Don't get me wrong I believe in an eye for an eye, but mutants are superior and can do so much more. I just sigh softly and roll my eyes. Why am I talking to you like you know what I'm talking about? With one swift assault I claw at her tongue, severing it. Blood sprays everywhere. She falls to the ground and slowly starts dying. I just stare down at her wondering how long it will take for her to die.

"You monster," screamed one of her mutant companions. I look up and see him charging at me with tears in his eyes. Wildfur tackles the young mutant to the ground, allowing me to continue my search.

I run and run trying to pick up my father's scent, but all this blood is making it impossible to find him.

"Help," hissed a weak voice. I look towards the plea for help. I see my father being surrounded by Abyss and Bloodbath.

I stand there unsure how I can take those two on. Those are the "dangerous" mutants. They have more than two powers. I watch my badly beaten father cower beneath them. "Abyss go kill some other of these normal cats, I'll finish him off."

"No fair father!" "I wanted to taste his blood." "Go," ordered Bloodbath. Abyss runs off back into the large battle to kill again. Bloodbath just stares down at Silverear. "Silverear run," yowled Scarhide who is charging full speed at Bloodbath. Bloodbath turns towards Scarhide frowning. "I saw you break my friend's neck." "I'll return the favor."

Bloodbath and Scarhide charge at each other. While those two are distracted with one another I creep closer to my hurt father. As I get closer I see his wounds are much worse. He has huge gashes and a broken foot, which explains why he didn't run.

"Mousetail." "Please help me my foot is broken." I just stand over him with emotionless eyes. "Mousetail?" "Hello?" Father look at what you have caused. You are the reason why this is happening. "What?" "Mousetail what are you talking about?" "Help me!" Sure father I'll help you. I slowly walk closer to him and kick him over.

"What are you doing?!" Helping you daddy. I turn my head slightly to get one good look at him. I stand on his throat and run a soft claw down his underbelly. "W-What are you doing?" I ignore him and run my claws down his throat to his underbelly. His blood gushes all over me. The crimson liquid soaks my fur, giving me a new fur color. I watch his eyes that are filled with hurt grow lighter.

He tries to speak but his blood causes him to die much quicker.

May your path to Starclan be a safe one father.

* * *

**Dunh Dunh! What the heck is wrong with Mousetail?! Killing her own kin :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**So MutantClan and the other mutants have gotten their revenge. YEAH :D. It's always hard to follow the path less traveled. Poor White. Like I said in the previous chapter another split is coming soon. Your characters will also introduced during this split. I have eleven minutes so I'll post this last chapter for the week. GTG and ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter Nine

White's P.O.V

* * *

We arrive back at MutantClan victorious. Bloodbath told us to retreat. He said we will be back to finish WarriorClan off. He only left them alive to strike fear in them, which worked. The WarriorClan cats that survived had fear plastered on their faces as the mutants ran off.

I can still hear the wailing of parents and friends. The sobs as they cry over their dead kin and loved ones. Blood ran through the camp like rain in a lake. It makes me sick just thinking about it. I watch my clanmates from afar celebrating. Flower, Runtpaw, Cherrypaw, Rabbitail Skyheart, and I are the only ones not celebrating.

"I'm still upset I didn't get to claw off Scarhide's pelt," laughed Savage. "There will always be next time," purred Redtail who walks beside Savage. "You are so right," chuckled Savage. "I have never felt so alive," barked Mutt.

_"Stop being so boring and join the fun." "You started this." _No I didn't," I whispered. I just wanted to be left alone and live peacefully. The voice starts laughing. Something about the voice seems very familiar, but I can't place my paw on it. _"Before peace war must come." "More lives are sure to be lost." "Don't forget about that prophecy," purred the voice. _Ugh I hate this voice. It's not even here to help me. It's like it's here to just taunt me.

I see my brother Blacky walking up to me. His paws are soaked in dried blood. "Sister you should have fought it was so much fun." "It felt good showing them who the superior species is." I stare at my brother wondering what happened to him. He used to be so kind and caring. Now he is talking about how much fun it was to take lives.

Blacky don't you think we could just try a more peaceful way? His green- snakish eyes shine with anger. "White what is wrong with you?" "You are the one who started this and now that we are trying to finish this!" "Don't you dare get all soft on us!" "You are soft on these normal cats." What?! If you haven't noticed our mother is a normal cat," I yowled loud enough for everyone to hear. "So what?" "Mother is weak just like you." "You are a normie lover." How dare you talk about our mother like that?! "I don't know what father saw in her." "We mutants are too good for these normal cats."

I unsheathe my claws. My fur starts rising. "Blacky, White stop it now," interrupted our parents. Blacky hisses at me. I hiss back. I bite my tongue trying to contain this anger. How dare he?! I close my eyes. I could feel them rolling in the back of my head. "It's time for you to fight like a mutant instead of a stupid and weak normie!"

Blacky I'll kill you! "Blacky stop it." My mother grabs my scruff with her teeth. "Skyheart I think its best we let them fight it out," advised Bloodbath. "No we still don't know what her powers are and they are siblings." "Siblings are supposed to love, not fight." "Let them fight," mewed Abyss. Everyone surrounds us in a fight-circle.

Our parents stand beside us with worried expressions on their faces. "Blacky show that normie lover who the boss is," hissed one of the mutant teenager from the mutant resistance. "Please stop fighting," mewed my mother in a soft voice. I turn towards my mother who has sadness plastered on her face. I stare at her hard and long. I sigh and clam down. I close my eyes and feel them turn back to normal. I stand up straight and stare at Blacky.

Blacky let's not fight. "I knew you wouldn't fight me," said Blacky. "Well before we go good job to everyone." "We lost a few mutants," mewed Bloodbath. "We will finish off WarriorClan and enslave those who fight in two days."

"I can't wait," purred Ghost who floats beside Bloodbath. _"Hey White have you ever heard of the expression; "If you can't beat em join em?" _Maybe I should just give up and join everyone. I have lost my friends and now I think I lost my brother.

"Looks like we have some visitors," said Eyes our leader. We all turn towards the direction she is looking in. We look at the entrance of our camp wondering who it is and how they know where we are.

At the top of the entrance to the gorge are Blackfur, Goldenpelt, Whitepaw, and Stealthpaw. In their mouths they have kits. Those must be Goldenpelt's kits. I see the kit with the lightning fur in Blackfur's mouth. "Can we please stay with you?" pleaded Blackfur.

Everyone looks at Eyes. "Of course." "Everyone is welcomed in MutantClan." "Blacky help them with the kits." Blacky quickly flies up to them. Stealthpaw and Whitepaw slide down, shortly followed by Goldenpelt and Blackfur.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," mewed Goldenpelt. Tears start building in her eyes. "Lightning can live in peace." She quickly bows her head towards us. Blacky gently drops the kits in front of her. He looks down at Goldenpelt with hate filled eyes. "Glad you know what side to be on." "Your WarriorClan will get more of what we gave to them," snickered Blacky.

"I don't care about this war I just want all of my kits to be treated fairly." "Where is Dashpaw?" asked Dog. Blackfur and Goldenpelt both look at the ground. "She decided to stay in WarriorClan." "Then she shall die in WarriorClan," purred Ghost.

* * *

**Aww poor White. The mutants have gotten their revenge, MutantClan has gotten new warriors and kits :) (Spoiler another split will come soon) Enjoy and thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**I Finally I did it. I did the stupid allegiance. I hate these things! It will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**


End file.
